bronze_mettlefandomcom-20200213-history
Xavier Bronze's SI
“She’s the psychic I told you about. Creepy, isn’t it?” (Jessica Jones, A League of Our Own) SI is the main character of Bronze Mettle. She is a Self-Insert of Xavier Bronze, a tulpa from Earth Prime. She is a SHIELD consultant, an Avenger, and the Avatar. She also founded the Order of the Phoenix. Appearance SI is an attractive Caucasian woman of slightly above-average height. She has medium-length brown hair, and commonly wears red flannel shirts and jeans. As Avatar, she wears a modified SHIELD uniform with dark red arrows on the arms and legs. It has a full-faced mask similar to that worn by the Blue Spirit. And a skirt made of segmented bulletproof plates. History Earth Prime Puente Antiguo SI landed in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico on the night of May 31st, 2011. She was hit by a van driven by Jane Foster, and taken to the hospital. The next day, Jane demanded answers, which SI didn't have. SI became angry, and discovered that she had been granted mysterious fire powers. SI realized that she was reliving the events of a movie, and helped Jane steal some of her own equipment, which SHIELD was in the process of stealing. In order to make a diversion, SI divulged confidential information to Phil Coulson, including his identity. She was taken into SHIELD custody. She was interrogated by Maria Hill and Clint Barton, and revealed both the extent and source of her knowledge. Only keeping secret her knowledge of the Hydra infiltration. She was also confronted by Loki, who saw a "duality" to her soul, which she took to refer to Alex. Phil Coulson allowed her to showcase her fire powers to SHIELD, and then sent her to talk to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, who had come to Puente Antiguo searching for her. She talked down the Asgardians, and was taken back into custody and given the full-time guards Mike and Ike. She later discovered that no extraction plan had been established for her, and that if she had failed or angered the gods, large-scale area-of-effect weaponry would have been used. On June 9th, she was sent with the mission to convince General Ross to grant SHIELD custody of Emil Blonsky, which she failed, which SHIELD had planned so that the Abomination couldn't be included in the Avengers Initiative. On June 12th, Phil Coulson confronted the SI about her foreknowledge of his future girlfriend, the cellist, Audrey. She revealed his involvement in the formation of the Avengers, and the role that his death played in the Invasion of New York. On June 19th, she began combat training under Mike's tutelage. A Midsummer Night's Dream On the summer solstice, SI inadvertantly transported herself to The Spirit World, where she was recruited by an agent of The Ten Rings to steal a Makluan Ring for The Mandarin. She found the Ring in a tower where she met the wizard Shazam, but decided to simply leave the Ring with Shazam and return to the physical world, with the knowledge that the Ten Rings would be coming to make an example of her. On Independence Day, SHIELD allowed her outside to have a picnic and watch the fireworks. She used the opportunity to raise the subject of Hydra with Phil Coulson and Clint Barton. She explained the infiltration, and told the sensitive nature of the situation. And they founded the Order of the Phoenix to combat the corruption from the ground up. Metropolis SI was sent to Metropolis to investigate the disappearance of Superman. She met him in his Clark Kent identity in his apartment, and discovered he was sick because of Kryptonite given to him by Victor Dyne. She disposed of the Kryptonite and took him to the roof, where a Ten Rings sniper attempted to kill her. Superman took the bullet, and she called an ambulance despite the risk to his identity. Superman's identity was compromised, to Amelia Hamilton and James Olsen. With SHIELD's assistance, the incident was covered up. And later, SI witnessed a meeting between Nick Fury and Superman where she openly suggested that Superman be included in the Avengers. After leaving, their convoy was attacked by Ten Rings soldiers. SI and Fury fought off the soldiers, and she was successfully evacuated despite the Ten Rings' efforts. She stayed in a safehouse for several weeks. Jane Foster visited, and made drunken advances on SI. SI stopped her, pointing out that her judgment may be faulty. Later, the expanded Order of the Phoenix met at the safehouse to strategize. The Age of Heroes SI was then transported to Mumbai, to be used as bait for a local Ten Rings cell. It worked. But in the chaos of the battle she was separated from her guard, and cornered by a Ten Rings soldier wearing a variation on Mark I Iron Man armor. She defeated the soldier, but suffered severe burns in the aftermath. When washing her burns, she discovered healing powers, and identified her power as Bending, and herself as the Avatar. Clint Barton took her to his farm, to introduce him to his family. She met his son, John Cooper "Blaze" Barton, and the two of them with Clint's wife Laura discussed their son's potential future as a host to the Spirit of Vengeance. On September 26th, the Avengers Initiative was activated, and SI was taken on as a member and lineup consultant. She failed to recruit Matt Murdock. But helped to recruit Bruce Banner, Jessica Jones, and John Constantine. She also played a part in Phil Coulson claiming the Asgardian weapon Mjolnir. On October 20th, the recruited Avengers met for a party. Jessica Jones abandoned the project. But the rest, except Banner, stayed on, and became official Avengers. The Ten Rings October 31st, SI went on a mission as the hero "Avatar", and was abducted by the Ten Rings along with General Ross. She saved Ross' life several times before the two were rescued by the Avengers. She later realized after seeing one of the Mandarin broadcasts that the Ten Rings that had abducted her had been Aldrich Killian's Ten Rings. She and the other Avengers attacked AIM, and after a lucky break tracked Killian himself to a facility where Extremis had been being tested on local animals, including wolves, bears, and an elephant. SI wound up adopting an Extremis-enhanced lizard, and named her Ouroboros. They also captured Killian, and he traded knowledge of her Bending power for the locations of several remaining Ten Rings bases. On Thanksgiving, Jane Foster introduced her to her father, Hank Jones. Hank helped the two move past a roadblock in their relationship. Later, SI staged a false mugging of Thomas and Martha Wayne, in an effort to prevent their future deaths. She also finally met the Hulk, under controlled circumstances. And revisited her past-life friend Zhi Hou in the Spirit World. A New Year M Abilities & Equipment Avatar Spirit The SI is the Avatar, master of all four elements. Host to the Spirit Raava and bridge between the physical and spiritual worlds. Firebending The first superhuman power SI discovered was her firebending. It's also her most powerful form of attack. When she has a driving objective, she can channel her Chi out of her body in the form of fire. She can also control fire, whether she created it or not, and do the same with heat. Waterbending SI can telekinetically manipulate water, as well as freeze it into ice at any moment. She can purify water out of other liquids, and can use clean water to channel her Chi into others to help them heal injuries or sicknesses. Earthbending Her Earthbending skill is limited. Although she can send rocks flying, she has very little precise control, and can't Bend metal or sand. Raava connection SI has been grafted to the Spirit of the Avatar, which gives her several spiritual powers. On a solstice, she is frequently transported to the Spirit World. She can also subconsciously access knowledge from Raava, or other Avatars. However she has very little control over spiritual matters as of yet. Combat training SI is trained in basic forms for Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Tiger and Mantis style Hung Gar, and Ba Gua. She is also in good physical condition, and has practiced with firearms on a shooting range. Knowledge from Earth Prime Perhaps SI's greatest asset is her memories from Earth Prime. Knowledge of the movies and tv shows her new reality is based on give her otherwise inexplicable information on secret events, distant events, and even future events. This earned her the SHIELD codename of the Clairvoyant. Telepathic resistance Due to sharing a brain on Earth Prime, SI has an understanding about what thoughts are most "visible". This gives her an inherent advantage in resisting the efforts of investigative telepaths. Avatar uniform Her custom-made Avatar uniform is bulletproof on the torso, upper arms, mask, and thighs. It has a plate skirt with several stone-latched pockets. It also has a gun holster and a full-faced mask. The colors are muted as to blend into dark environments, and the whole outfit is heat resistant up to two thousand kelvin. Asgardian moon coin SI was given a coin with an image of Yggdrasil on it by Fandral. The coin, when placed under the moon's zenith, will contact Asgard in some way. Relationships Friends Jane Foster Jane was the first person SI met on Earth 1, and the two quickly became allies when SI helped save her research and got incarcerated by SHIELD in the process. In turn, Jane tried several times to help SI get out. And later, SI used her connections to help Jane get better resources through a consultancy with SHIELD. The two also share a romantic attraction. Intially, SI worried that Jane was confused by the association between SI's appearance and the scientific anomalies that would later make Jane's career. But those worries subsided as the mutual attraction grew. Erik Selvig SI and Erik have bonded, largely over being the two closest people to Jane and her antics. Although they also have other things in common, such as taste in liquor. Erik acted as a supportive mutual resource for the SI and Jane during the time that they were figuring out the nature of their relationship. Phil Coulson Phil Coulson was the agent who initially arrested SI. They grew somewhat closer when she became a consultant, and Coulson expressed a personal interest in several aspects of SI's knowledge from Earth Prime. The two later became colleagues in the Avengers, and trained alongside each other in the use of their newfound powers. Clint Barton Clint was an early advocate for SI, advising Maria Hill to listen to the SI's warnings. Although the two hit a rough patch around her knowledge of his son, as Johnny Blaze, Clint later accepted her as an ally against the threat of Hydra, and the two were founding members of the Order of the Phoenix. Later, Clint trusted SI enough to bring her to his farm, and introduce her to his family. The two and his wife talked about his son's future. They then became peers among the Avengers, and fought alongside each other against Aldrich Killian's Ten Rings. Mike Ike Jack Darby Ouroboros Zhi Hou Allies SHIELD Nick Fury Maria Hill Natasha Romanoff The Avengers Superman James Rhodes John Constantine Bruce Banner The Order of the Phoenix Arcee Bulkhead Enemies The Inserter SI's most powerful enemy is the mysterious entity that crafted her current body, and placed her on Earth 1 in Thor's place. Their identity is unknown, and any other actions they've taken have gone unnoticed. But SI fears them for their power, having wrangled both Thor and Raava across three different universes. The Mandarin SI's most pervasive enemy in her early years on Earth 1 is the Mandarin, and his Ten Rings. After denying him the Makluan Ring of divinity, she became a perpetual target of the Ten Rings, and came close to death on several occasions. In at least one alternate timeline, the Mandarin killed the SI personally after she was found in Metropolis. The Ten Rings Hydra SI founded the Order of the Phoenix specifically to combat Hydra. The Order has, so far, succeeded in avoiding discovery by Hydra. And they have yet to come to blows directly. AIM The Ten Rings (Killian's) Aldrich Killian Victor Dyne Destrons Megatronus Appearances Every chapter except: Loki: Interlude (Observed) Clint Barton: Interlude (Mentioned) Jane Foster: Second Interlude (Mentioned) Maria Hill: Interlude (Mentioned) Harold Rossou: Interlude (Observed) Amelia Hamilton: Interlude (Observed) Elseworlds: Lois Lane, Earth 3 Clint Barton: Second Interlude (Mentioned) Trish Walker: Interlude (Mentioned) Elseworlds: Grant Ward, Earth 3 Sif: Interlude Spoilers and Metaknowledge See Also: Xavier Bronze FAQ Avatar, on Avatar Wiki Category:Avengers Category:SHIELD Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Multiverse Category:Earth 1 Category:Earth Prime Category:WIP Category:Spirit World Category:Missing relationships Category:Characters Category:Sorcery Category:Missing personality Category:A-wave